Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as wireless access nodes, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices and service providers for the communication services.
Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services. The user devices, such as smartphones, can also include features to execute user applications, which can include mapping and geographic location services. Mapping and geographic location services can be provided by third-party providers, such as Internet mapping services. However, a user device employing these mapping services merely considers user search terms for retrieval and presentation of a map to a user.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for a map display configuration system are provided herein. In one example, method of operating a map display configuration system is provided. The method includes receiving a search request transferred by a wireless communication device, where the search request indicates at least one a search term and a wireless access node identifier for a wireless access node presently serving the wireless communication device. The method also includes processing at least the search request to identify a map display configuration based on the search term and the wireless access node identifier, and transferring the map display configuration for delivery to the wireless communication device, where the wireless communication device generates a geographic map display based on the map display configuration.
In another example, a map display configuration system is provided. The map display configuration system includes a communication interface configured to receive a search request transferred by a wireless communication device, where the search request indicates at least one a search term and a wireless access node identifier for a wireless access node presently serving the wireless communication device. The map display configuration system also includes a processing system configured to process at least the search request to identify a map display configuration based on the search term and the wireless access node identifier. The communication interface is also configured to transfer the map display configuration for delivery to the wireless communication device, where the wireless communication device generates a geographic map display based on the map display configuration.